Might Just Change My Mind
by MsNita
Summary: Argost craves something and he doesn't know what until he hears the imitation of a woman come from a vixen's mouth. Now, things turn corners as Munya gives Argost a helpful shove down the rabbit hole. DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Argost or Munya.


Argost sat morosely as his fingers drummed the desk. His mind was left in a fog as he debated the reasons why. He came to a conclusion of wanting, but for the first time, he couldn't tell what it was that he wanted. This alone had left him baffled as his fingers continued their steady pace.

He was surprised when he heard what sounded like pop music in the background. Not knowing why it would be playing in his mansion, he got up and searched for Munya. He never knew Munya to like any of that sort of music. However, when he found him he also found a music video of a girl singing. As he read the information, he was intrigued that she called herself, "The Imitation."

The young woman had alabaster skin made all the more pale by her lipstick, eyeshadow, and hair. She wore a black and white ensemble that went with the style of today, but he felt it didn't suit her even though she did look attractive. He could see that the woman had some meat on her bones just by looking at the muscles on her calves.

He didn't realize he was staring until Munya had changed the site. He was about to scold Munya, but he noticed that Munya had gone to her Youtube page. A grunt escaped his throat as Munya smiled at him. He left the room before Munya could start getting ideas. After all, he didn't have time for such silly nonsense.

He gasped as the realization hit him unexpectedly. Such desires had never really plagued him since he was an adolescent. It was on that level of embarrassment that made him rush to his room. He made sure that his door was locked before he debated on what he should do next. Should he revel in his animalistic, carnal nature, or should he abstain for fear that he might lose sight of obtaining Kur.

He was leaning toward the latter until Munya in his sadistic nature started playing another music video performed by the woman on his private flat-screen. Slowly, he made his way to his bed. At the moment, any thought of Kur had left his mind entirely. His eyes glazed over as his tunnel vision focused on her.

Circe sipped her tea as her friends, Nymphandora and Eunice, were arguing over a boy. She had become an expert at tuning them out because there was always a boy to argue over. These two were known for being incredibly lose while Circe was often called Mary.

"Greetings and bienvenue, 'Weird World' watchers," an all too familiar voice called.

It was, of course, the one thing to make Circe choke on her tea. Her friends giggled as Circe's head turned toward the television airing, "V. V. Argost's Weird World." Argost was the one person who could startle her back to reality. Today, he was going on about the sha. Circe smiled as she thought about Egypt and how Africa always had the most interesting predators at times. She also noticed that Argost had a different sort of sparkle in his eye than usual.

"He always going on about those bloody cryptids," Trionus said as he sat in between Nymphandora and Eunice.

He smiled as they both kissed him on his cheeks. Asterion sat next to Circe and nuzzled up against her as she scratched his ears. It was indeed an odd scene to see as Circe was dwarfed by Asterion, who was probably taller than Munya.

"Somebody needs to inform him there are creatures beside cryptids that are doubted to exist," Trionus growled.

"Oh, and _you_ are going to tell him, right?" Circe asked.

"Now, why do you have to be like that, Circe?" he moaned.

"You know he has no reason to come to London," she replied, sipping her tea.

"May be he would if one of your pets got loose," Trionus implored."

"Nope," Circe answered.

Trionus' head hung low at her capability to shoot him down so quickly. Nymphandora and Eunice were busy asking about Rex, the jackalope; Matches, the cactus cat; Mashira, the waheela; and Kanari, the wampus cat. It was odd they all lived in the same house, but Circe was more in tune with her pets than the others were. Circe always had an interest in oddities, which is why she took to their group so well as well as taking an interest in Argost.

"Trionus, how many times do I have to tell you?" Circe stated, "The man is on a mission and not one single cryptid here will interest him. There is nothing here of interest to the dastardly V. V. Argost. Sorry love, you know I hate to burst your bubble."

"'Tis all right love," Trionus chirped, "but it would be nice to chat with _the_ V. V. Argost in person."

Argost sneezed as he was busy wrapping up the show. It caught both Munya and him off guard as Munya eyed him over the camera. Argost simply waved it of and regained his composure.

"Well, kiddies it looks like someone is saying my name somewhere," he stated before closing the show.

Argost started walking to the upper levels of his mansion with a bit more of a hop in his step. Munya smiled as he followed his master up the staircase. He could tell that that mind of Argost's was working on something new. It was a surprise to Munya to see Argost get on the computer. Realization hit him when the Imitation's homepage came up on the screen.

"There's something about that girls, Munya," Argost stated, "now, what is this? She lives in London, that's not far."

Argost considered the idea of meeting her. He figured it would probably get him more press. Relationships always seemed to give celebrities more time in the limelight. However, he didn't want to be burdened by anyone, especially a woman. He wanted a more legit reason to meet her, not just to satisfy his carnal desires.

Before he could register what was happening, Munya had tied Argost to the chair and was guiding it somewhere. Argost demanded to know what his reasoning behind this outrage was. Munya simply smiled as he continued to push the chair. An unimpressed look appeared on Argost's face when they appeared in front of his warship.

"Munya, I'm sure that you have the best intentions at heart," Argost commented, "but I refuse to meet a girl if she won't help in my obtaining Kur."

Munya grunted as he pushed Argost onto the gangway. Argost kicked the edge of the doorway and screaming that he refused to go. Munya was determined though as he transformed into his hybrid form. He then used two of his extra limbs to grab Argost's legs and pushed him into the cockpit. He paid no attention as Argost growled at him when he picked him up and placed him in his usual seat.

After he knew Argost was safe, he placed the chair somewhere so it couldn't distract him. As he passed Argost, he smirked at the sight of Argost pretending not to be excited or anxious. Argost had crossed one leg over the other and was letting his foot bob up and down. Munya didn't waste any time to take off.

"Mashira," Circe hummed, "I bet you're hungry."

Circe walked up to Mashira's exhibit as he paced back and forth with his tail wagging hard enough to make him wobbly. She tossed in his food as he landed face-first into the pile of meat. Circe smiled as he started chomping onto a hunk chunk of steak.

Circe turned toward Rex's pen when Trionus cried out his name. Lo and behold, Rex dashed past with trionus running after him. Circe thought she could feel the vein in her forehead rupture for a brief moment when she had the desire to kill him. However, killing Trionus would have to wait, now she had to keep Rex from getting killed.

She raced toward Kanari's pen as the large feline licked the remains of her lunch from her chops. She opened the pen and told Kanari to catch Rex. It wasn't the first time she sent the feline after him and she knew it probably wouldn't be the last.

Circe jumped onto her stallion, Pegasus, and raced off after Kanari. She thought that Kanari might be on top of Rex, however, Kanari stopped as Rex bolted past the boundaries of Circe's property.

Circe leaped off of Pegasus as Rex raced toward town. She was hot on his fuzzy tail as he sped past pedestrians. In one desperate attempt to catch him, Circe grabbed one of Rex's ears. Despite her success, she tripped and had to quickly tuck him in her arms and risk getting stabbed by his antlers rather than tumble on top of him and get stabbed anyway. They rolled twice before Circe got her footing and almost bolted straight into Argost.

He was mildly alarmed as she backed up to retain personal space boundaries. She was busy catching her breathe while Rex was busy giving her kisses like he always did when she caught him. Trionus was practically wheezing as he sauntered up next to her.

She was unimpressed as he held up a finger to Argost asking for a moment to catch his breath while he leaned against her. Before Trionus realized what was happening, Circe had side-stepped, sliding her shoulder out from underneath his elbow causing him to fall. He groaned into the pavement as Argost silently chuckled.

"Good evening Mr. Argost," Circe stated.

"Please, a simple 'Argost' is fine," he replied, "I'm surprised to see a jackalope so tame."

"I found him during a rainstorm," Circe admitted, "the entire grotto where his family lived was flooded."

"That is indeed regrettable," Argost muttered.

Suddenly, Trionus shot up in between Circe and Argost. Circe knew that Trionus wanted so badly to have a chat with the infamous V. V. Argost. She decided that killing him could wait as she headed back to where Pegasus would be waiting for her. Argost tried to stop her, but Trionus shot down any chance of that happening, much to both Argost and Munya's chagrin.

Circe placed Rex in his pen on top of his pile of veggies, sans the lettuce. He nibbled on a dandelion as she closed the gate. Kanari followed Circe back to her pen and entered it without any fuss. Both Matches and Mashira had settled down a while ago.

Circe walked into the little cottage and sprawled out over her couch. She heaved out a heavy, but blissful sigh and pulled a blanket over herself. She was content to take a nap since the girls were out, probably chasing after their next Adonis.

Circe awoke to her fist colliding with Trionus's face. It took her a moment to register what had just happened. Trionus was busy moaning as he held his throbbing left eye.

"Circe, why do you always do that?" Trionus whined.

"I told you not to be in my face when trying to wake me," Circe growled, "now, what do you want?"

"I got a date with Argost," he exclaimed, jumping back into her face.

"I didn't know you liked men," Circe replied.

"No, not that kind of date. No, he said he'd meet with me to talk."

"That's great."

"There's this thing, though."

"What thing?"

"Well, you see... he said..."

"Trionus, spit it out before I have to help you."

"He wants to have dinner with you!"

Circe sat up before saying, "So, what you're saying is that you pimped me out in order to get a date with Argost."

"I'm sorry, Circe, but he refused to talk to me until I mentioned you!"

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Please forgive me, Circe! I was desperate! You know I've been dreaming of this moment! I was running out of ideas. Believe me, I tried every other idea I could think of! You were my last hope!"

"Were?"

"You still are! He said that if you didn't show that he wouldn't show for _our_ date!" he pleaded, "Please, you're my only hope!"

Circe thought it over as Trionus stayed on his knees with his hands clasped. On one hand, she had a terrible desire to strangle Trionus for pawning her off. On the other hand, a date with Argost would probably quell her curiosity. Circe sighed as Trionus inched closer.

"Fine, but on one condition," Circe stated.

"Anything," Trionus conceded a little too quickly.

"You are going to suck up to that man during your little date," Circe growled, "I don't care what he asks, even if he asks you to suck the scum from between his toes!"

Trionus meeped as he realized he just became a slave to a known sadist for as long as he and Argost were together. However, he was going to finally get a chance to sit with Argost. Just to be sure that Argost was in a good mood, Trionus had told Nymphandora and Eunice about Circe's date. He was sure to make a quick exit as soon as they entered the building.

"I can't believe you got a date with V. V. Argost," Nymphandora yelled.

"Neither can I," Circe muttered.

"What are you going to wear?" Eunice asked.

"Apparently, whatever you have cooking in your devilish minds," Circe replied as she stared at the myriad of shopping bags.

Both girls squealed as they grabbed Circe and drug her to her bedroom. Circe followed them reluctantly, knowing that she might not enjoy this. She knew that they loved dressing her up for her blue moon dates. Urgently, they undressed her and forced her into the tub. Circe clung desperately to the sides in order to keep her head above water as the girls vigorously washed her hair.

Circe was grateful when she was sitting in front of the mirror. Nymphandora and Eunice had exfoliated her skin until she was pink and as soft as down. They were now brushing her hair until it could have been called silk. They chatted excitedly as they put her hair in an up-do. Circe ignored them the entire time. Nymphandora was putting on Circe's make-up as Eunice did her nails when it hit them.

"Trionus," Eunice called.

"Yes," Trionus chirped as his head popped in the doorway.

"When is she supposed to meet Argost?" Nymphandora asked.

"7, my dears," he replied.

"Okay, we need some sexy lingerie," Nymphandora stated.

"What? Why?" Circe yelled, "It's just a first date."

"We need the whole ensemble to be perfect, dear," Eunice cooed.

"Fine," Circe growled.

"We should have you wear that black lace set," Nymphandora suggested.

"No, that is strictly third date material," Circe countered.

"How about the red silk?" Eunice asked.

"How about we start with the dress and work our way down," Circe muttered.

"Agreed," Nymphandora and Eunice concurred.

"Remember not to go crazy, it is just a first date," Circe hummed.

"Oh yeah, um, you're going to want to dress up," Trionus corrected.

"What? Why?" Circe asked.

"He said he would take you to the opera house," he replied.

"What am I going to be seeing?" Circe asked sternly.

"Your favorite Shakespearean play," Trionus stated.

"Does he know?" she wondered.

"Nope," he chirped, "I just told him that they were doing a play that you've been wanting to see."

"You dirty devil," Circe commended.

"Yeah," he replied, "I am so dead."

Argost looked at the Victorian house as Munya pulled up in the automobile they rarely used. He was dressed in his usual garb, but he was uncertain if the woman would find it acceptable. Normally, he wouldn't care what women would think, but this woman, this _Circe_; Argost could tell she was given the enchantress's name for a reason. He sensed that playing with her might be more dangerous than playing with fire and he loved it.

"Thank you, Munya," Argost said as Munya opened the car door.

Casually, he walked to the front door with Munya right behind him. He paused when he heard familiar roars from behind the house. His natural curiosity itched to see what other cryptids she had, besides the jackalope. However, he agreed with Munya when his faithful manservant insisted that the cryptids wait. He was irritated when it was Trionus who answered the door.

"I hope you have something for Circe to account for being underdressed," he stated, looking Argost over.

"Underdressed?" Argost growled.

"Circe is going to murder me," the boy whined.

Munya was about to silence the boy for his audacity, but another young man stepped in the doorway. Both Munya and Argost instinctively backed up as he was about a head taller than Munya. Munya stood between Argost and the young man and they both started to growl. Argost was starting to worry that there was going to be a battle of the giants.

"Asterion, no," Circe cried out, causing both Munya and the young man to be silent, "Asterion, they are our guests."

Asterion backed away and then went away after receiving a kiss on the cheek from Circe. Argost felt a sting of jealousy over that little kiss. However, he was stunned when he saw Circe adjusting her gown.

She had her bangs and a few other strands of her curly, ebony hair pulled into a ponytail while the rest of her hair hung loose. A silver rose was clasped over the ponytail itself giving it an elegant look. He could see her entire face, which was done in natural and neutral colors to accentuate her features. Silver earrings dangled beside her slender neck, which was adorned with a silver necklace. Her black gown was simple, yet suave as its inky folds cascaded to the floor. When she lifted her skirt in order to adjust the folds, he could see silver sandals and her dainty toes.

Argost swore to himself that if it wasn't for the people in the room, he would have tried to take her then and there. He was side-tracked when two other young ladies ran down the stairs screaming Circe's name. One had a petite black purse with a silver chain while the other had fingerless gloves and a different silver necklace with a black rose pendant.

"What is wrong with the necklace she is wearing?" Argost asked.

"There's no room for complaint," Nymphandora snapped.

"We really thought that you'd dress more sophisticated," Eunice hummed.

"Can you believe this Munya, I'm being scolded by a group of youths," Argost growled.

Before anyone could argue, Asterion came back in with something in his hands. He stood in front of Argost and was attaching it to his cape. When he was done, Argost's cape was adorned with a beautiful boutonniere made of _Atropa belladonna_, _Datura inoxia_, _Solanum jasminoides_, and _Rhododendron wardii var puralbum_.

"Asterion is very good with flowers," Circe stated, "it's beautiful Asterion."

"Yes, thank you," Argost replied.

"Shall we?" Circe asked.

"Yes, let's," Argost answered, offering his hand.

"Asterion, you make sure that they all behave," Circe called back to receive a grunt of confirmation.

Argost escorted her to the vehicle as Munya held the door open for them. He allowed her to enter first before crawling in after her. Argost offered her a glass of red wine, which she declined.

"I hate the taste of wine," she admitted, "it burns going down."

"Oh, my apologies," Argost replied, "what beverage would you prefer?"

"I'd be fine with tea or bottle water," she stated.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I don't have either," Argost confessed, "but we will be going to this exceptional restaurant before we leave for the play."

They chatted while Munya drove to their destination. Munya smirked as Argost tried to take the conversation down a rather risqué path. As the conversation continued, Munya almost choked on his amazement as he realized that _she_ was leading the conversation. He stopped in front of the restaurant and headed to their car door. Circe thanked him as she exited before continuing to the main entrance.

Argost paused as he ask in disbelief, "She was the one leading the conversation, wasn't she?"

Munya nodded before Circe asked, "What are you two gossiping about?"

"What if we said it was you," Argost replied.

"That would explain why my ears are burning," she stated.

Argost laughed as Circe took his hand and they entered the restaurant. The hostess smiled as she walked up to them. Argost possessively wrapped his arm around Circe, loving the jealousy that radiated from the woman toward Circe.

"Hello, Mr. Argost," she stated, "we have your table ready and waiting for you."

"Thank you, my dear," he replied.

She took them to a table in a private section of the building. Argost pulled out Circe's chair for her, and then took his own seat. They both took their menus and carefully skimmed through them. Occasionally, Argost would glance over to Circe. Fancy restaurant or not, he was itching for her to do something like run her foot up his leg. He was lingering on the thought of her toes fondling him when their waiter walked up.

"Hello my name is Stephan," he stated, "I'll be your waiter for the evening. How may I serve you?"

"I would like your raspberry iced tea, thank you," Circe responded.

"Water for me, thank you," Argost growled.

"Very good sir," Stephan stuttered, "I'll be back with your beverages and to take your order."

Argost watched as Circe ogled the waiter's behind as he hurried away. Argost was not one to share a female's attention, and he was not about to start. He cleared his throat as she slowly turned his way. He suddenly felt like he had been caught in the cookie jar as she gazed at him with a dull look on her face.

"So, what is your agenda for tonight?" she asked calmly, "Put something hot in me and then _put_ something hot in me?"

Argost choke at the implications that hit the nail on the head. Circe just continued to gaze at him with a cool, calm gaze that reminded him of Anderson's _Snow Queen_. He figured there was no need to hide now.

"Well, if you are willing," he proposed.

"No," she chirped, returning to her menu.

"Wha-... wait, what" Argost stammered, never being turned down so fast.

"Trionus didn't give you the idea that I was loose, did he?" she snapped.

"No, I had just assumed, I guess..." he admitted, "I feel foolish."

"Well... the night is just beginning," Circe stated, "who knows, you might be the first to change my mind."

"You know," Argost replied, "you're a rather perverted prude."

Circe smiled, not denying the truth just declared. Stephan came back with their drinks and took their order rather sheepishly. Argost finally took a good look at the boy.

He was pleasing to the eye. He was lean, yet muscular with fairly pale skin. His coffee colored hair was spiky patches that went all over the place. He had chocolate eyes that were glued onto Argost nervously.

Argost wondered if Munya would be up for a threesome with the boy. I must be more horny than I thought, still, it would be nice to see how easily he bruised. He settled on waiting to see how the night went. He placed his order after Circe had and watched with her as Stephan left. I might break that delicate frame, Argost mused.

They went through their dinner in peace, talking about the cryptids Circe had and how she came across them as well as passing appreciative glances at Stephan. Argost approved of Stephan getting comfortable with them. He was enjoying the conversation so much that he didn't notice how much time went by. He was glad that he had Munya come to get them.

"Yes Munya, thank you," Argost mentioned, "please, go on ahead."

With that, Munya escorted Circe to the car and left Argost alone. Argost walked over to Stephan, who was holding the bill. He decided he would try to make plans just in case Circe didn't pan out.

"Tell me," Argost stated, pulling the boy closer by the flap covering his zipper, "when do you get off?"

"Midnight sir," Stephan sputtered, "why?"

"When you get off, wait 15 minutes," Argost ordered gently, stuffing a handsome wad of cash into the boy's pants, "and keep the change."

"Thank you sir," Stephan squeaked.

Argost smiled as he withdrew and left for the car. Munya eyed him warily as soon as he caught that smirk on his face. Munya immediately knew what had happened and knew that they might be returning later that night. He had seen the boy, and he _was_ pleasant to look upon. I wonder how he squeals, Munya thought.

"What is this?" Argost yelled.

"What?" Circe asked innocently.

"Your favorite play is a _Midsummer Night's Dream_?" he asked.

"What is wrong with that?" she snapped back.

"You couldn't like a tragedy?" he cried out.

"No, because they don't have the trickster, Puck," she stated.

"That's why you like it?" he muttered.

"Yes, I'm a big fan of Puck's work," she commented.

Argost sighed as Munya opened the door, "Munya, I want you to know that I blame you."

Munya chuckled as he handed Argost two tickets. It was hard to feign innocence as Argost gave him one nasty glare. Munya's smile got bigger when Circe gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Munya, you clever devil," she commented, which he did not deny.

Circe tucked her arm inside Argost's as _she _escorted him inside. Munya planned it to where they would enjoy the play by themselves. He sat back and decided to take a little nap while he waited.

The next thing he knew, Munya was waking up to Circe trying to get Argost to admit that he enjoyed himself. Munya was once again amazed to see that Argost was leaning toward admitting it. They were both laughing as they entered the car of their own volition.

He drove them back to Circe's home as they continued to chat. It seemed like Argost wasn't going to get what he wanted out of the woman, but also it seemed like he didn't mind. Munya was a little surprised that he wasn't forcing the matter, he knew that Argost had no qualms against using force. However, there they were, back in front of Circe's house and they hadn't even so much as kissed.

Munya watched from the car as Argost walked Circe to the door. Circe knew Argost still wanted some action, and he had been the perfect gentleman. She turned to face him when they reached the front porch.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," she cooed.

"It could be even better," he suggested.

She enjoyed herself a light chuckle before kissing him, "Have a good night, I hope to have another enjoyable meeting."

"That's all I get?" he asked.

"I'm still living," she replied, "who knows, you might just change my mind."


End file.
